Take me away
by souksp
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a case: children are disapearing from an Orphanage in Galsburg. The oldest brother meet a young woman that will destabilize him and will play a great role in the brothers life.  PS: There no spoilers alert and no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it is actually my first fanfiction. I woke up with this idea on morning and it grew in my imagination afterwards. so I now where I am going with this :). Also, sorry for the english, I think i'm doing fine but still, it's not my first language. I hope you'll like it. ^_^**

PS: I do not own Supernatural caracters -even if i would love to - and everything in this fanfic is well... fiction. :)

* * *

Dean laid in the cheap motel's plaid couch, while listening to what Sam had found out about their latest investigation.

'' I was on a random site when... '' started Sam, while he was stretching his arm to clutch his computer.

''Dude, I don't want know the details'' interrupted Dean, as he rose his hand in the air and tilt his head down, faking to retch.

'' Oh Come Dean. I wasn't on a porno site. In fact, it's more your favourite kind of pastimes than mine.'' replied Sam, rolling his eyes, before letting out a sigh of lassitude.

''Don't be bitchy, Sammy.'' said Dean, before a roguish grin slightly emerge on the corner of his lips.

'' Do you want to know what I found out or you just want to sit in this ugly couch for the rest of the day?'' asked Sam, looking Dean in the eyes with irritation, as he pulled the nearest chair toward him.

'' Go for it Sam, unleash all the knowledge of the universe on me. '' said Dean , tilting his head backward, with wide-open arms, before bursting into a great laughter.

''If you remember...'' started Sam, as he typed on his computer keyboard.

''Yeah, yeah, cut to the point where your brainy ass brags about what he's founded.'' replied Dean, walking in the direction of his brother, after he got off the couch.

'' For the past two days, I have tried to connect the children disappearances to some baseline and as I was searching a little bit more about the town history, I stumbled on this orphanage site. It's called The Angels' arms.'' described Sam, turning the screen as for Dean to see what internet page was up.

''These freaking angels are everywhere aren't they?'' said Dean, as it spilled out of his mouth.

''So, all three kids abducted for the past month dwelled under the Orphanage roof until someone... or something took them away.'' continued Sam, before rising his eyes upon Dean, who was standing over his brother's shoulder.

''Do we have any leads on this kidnapper-freak?'' asked Dean, bending frontwards to have a better look at the screen.

''No, but we could go there and take a look around to see if someone recalls seeing something odd or strange in the past few weeks.'' proposed Sam, closing his computer and putting it aside on the table.

''Ok, so this means that we could go out tonight?'' deduced Dean, as a wide beam manifested on his face, looking forward to have some good time and maybe pick up some hot chick.

''You go ahead, I'll go check at the town library if I can find more information about this orphanage and its origins.'' replied Sam, standing up before putting his coat, as Dean ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

When Dean entered in the bar, the lighting was subdued and few people were at the counter. Immediately, his eyes found the barmaid, but for once, she was not that hot - actually, he wasn't even sure if she was a _she_. For a moment, he was disappointed that his trip to the bar would end without a little roll in the hay, and took a seat do order a drink.

''What can I get for you hun'?'' asked the barmaid, with a seductive voice, while bending forward to let Dean have a good look on her cleavage.

''What can you do with some Whiskey?'' replied Dean, smiling because of how the woman was acting - at least he was sure now that she was not a dude.

''I can do a lot of things... a _Dirty_ Irish Whiskey, a _Hot_ Whiskey, a Whiskey _Highball_...'' answered the barmaid, a dirty smirk on her face.

''Hum, I'll just take a whiskey on the rocks please'' said Dean, holding a laughter.

''Here'' said the woman, handing over the drink to Dean, before winking at him.

For only answer, he just smile back to the barmaid before leaving the counter and moving towards a table in the back corner of the bar. Minutes went by and after his third drink, Dean thought that it was maybe the time for him to return at the motel room. Simultaneously, the tintinnabulation of the entrance bell came to Dean's ear, drawing his attention to the door. A woman entered in the bar, shaking his head gently to remove the snow from her long chocolate wavy hair. She greeted the barmaid with the gesture of her hand, before removing his white trench coat off her. Her body had the rights curves at the right places. Dean glanced at her little tight pants derriere and try to not look creepy, as he was gazing her intensively. Dean congratulated himself for coming into this particular bar on this night. After a minute, he drank his whiskey in one shot, making his throat burn a little bit as the fiery liquid got all down, and walked towards the woman who just made her entrance. He put his hand on the counter and sat on the chair next to the lady. He replaced his leather jacket before stroking his jaw with uneasiness. Few seconds later, he bit his lower lip and turned his face towards the woman, but unexpectedly, she was the first to start the conversation.

''Hey'' said shyly the girl, tilting his head on the side as a sign of welcome.

''I'm Dean'' said Dean, before making appear his best seduction asset: his breathtaking smile.

''I'm Casey'' answered back the girl, a light grin on her face.

At this moment, Dean saw a spark in her eyes that seemed to remind him of something but couldn't put the finger on it. He looked right through Casey's clear turquoise eyes and had a strange feeling.

''It's funny because I can't even ask you if you're new in this town'' said Casey, a glow of amusement in her voice.

''How come?'' asked Dean, with his deep voice.

''I'm new myself. It has been only one month that I've moved in.'' explained Casey, with such a beautiful voice that Dean almost melted - and this behaviour on Dean didn't occur frequently.

''Can I buy you a drink?'' asked Dean.

''No thanks, I'm about to start my shift, but I appreciate it.'' replied Casey, as she threw a amazing smile to Dean, making appear a little dimple on the right side of her face.

''Do you have some plans after?'' asked Dean, recovering all his confidence.

''Would you like to take a drink at my apartment after?'' asked Casey, suddenly overly timid by her offer, that had slipped out of her mind.

''Sure, at what time would I need to come back?'' said Dean, very pleased.

''I finish at 2 o'clock in the morning.'' answered Casey, hoping that it would not be too late for the young man.

''Perfect. I'll see you then.'' replied Dean, as he touched gently Casey's thigh as a goodbye.

Casey though that she might pass out so she stood up, waved at Dean and went to change herself into the bar uniform.

* * *

''Sorry for the mess'' said Casey, while holding her apartment door open for Dean to go in.

''Don't worry, I think I'm worst than you when it comes to cleaning.'' responded Dean, taking of his leather coat and placing it on the top of the couch.

''Do you want a beer?'' asked Casey, opening the lights before walking in direction of her kitchen.

''I'll never say no to a beer'' replied Dean, looking around.

The hole apartment was creating an atmosphere of warmth and cosiness. The living room had one beige couch and one leather armchair. In the middle of it was a rug of Indian style and a little coffee table. Also, the walls were painted with a dark chocolate brown and on them were hanging some beautiful - and some odd - works of art. When Casey returned in the room, a beer in the hand, Dean noticed the little uniform on her. She was wearing a short black skirt with a tight green t-shirt. Her hair were coming down to her hips, framing his green-bluish eyes. The only minor to her face was that her nose was slightly crooked. As Dean realised that he was fixing her stupidly, he started the conversation.

''Thanks'' replied Dean, taking the beer Casey was holding to him.

''So... where do you come from?'' asked Casey, after she sat on the armchair.

''Let say a little bit from everywhere of the USA'' said Dean with a cryptic smile, as he sat down on the couch.

''Oh I get it, you like to play it Mister mysterious with the girls.'' said Casey, getting her shoes off and putting her feet on the coffee table.

''If you insist I was born in Kansas, Lawrence.'' answered Dean, somewhat surprise by his honesty.

''I'm from Texas, Cameron, and before you ask it, yes I used to dress like a little cowgirl when I was in my teenage years. I got all the looks: the boots and the hat.'' said Casey, before taking a sip from her beer.

''That should have been interesting.'' said Dean, smiling. ''How come did you end up in Galesburg?''

''That's kind of a long story.'' said Casey.

''We have all night long'' replied Dean, putting his arms one the top of the couch, on each side of his body.

''At twenty years old, I was at Austin University. I was studying hard to achieve my degree in physics...'' started Casey.

''Wait, you have a major in physics?'' asked Dean, flabbergasted.

''Yeah'' answered Casey, very humble.

''I fell a little bit stupid where.'' said Dean.

''I'm sure you aren't. That doesn't mean because I've graduated with a physics class that I am smarted then you'' said Casey, almost offended by Dean's comment.

''So you were talking about Austin University...'' said Dean, trying to make the conversation come back to Casey's story.

''And my boyfriend wanted me to follow him in LA, because he was in a rock band - he thought that maybe his career would go better there. Unfortunately for us, some institute proposed me a job and it was in Idaho. I could not refuse the invitation so I explained him why I had to go there but he didn't want to understand. He shoved me against the wall and yelled that I had destroy his future, our future.'' said Casey, airily. ''According to the police record, I was found unconscious on the floor, all beat-up, after my boyfriend had left the crime scene. I was in the coma for about 2 years. Somehow, my father wasn't able to pull the plug and let me go. Miraculously, I had woken up two months ago.''

''That's okay, I generally do this effect on people.'' responded Casey, after a brief moment of silence, while getting on her feet.

''He was definitely a son of a bitch to do this to you.'' said Dean, straightforward.

''Do you want another beer?'' asked Casey after a while, because she had been caught off guard with Dean's reaction.

''I think I'll be fine, thanks.'' murmured Dean, as he got off the couch and came next to Casey.

There was only few feet between them and Dean could see a glance of panic and excitement in Casey's eyes. The atmosphere around them became suddenly heavy and Dean rose his hand to caress gently Casey's soft cheekbones. Again, Dean saw something in Casey's eyes should have made him remember something but nothing came into Dean's mind. He was overly focused on Casey's shivers.

''Casey?'' said Dean, worried.

''Yes?'' said Casey, as she trembled once more.

''You can tell me if you do not want this.'' said Dean, with his voice deep voice, trying to reassure Casey that he would not harm her.

In the blink of an eye, Casey threw herself in Dean's arm, crashing her lips against Dean's. Dean responded to the kiss very quickly. As they were kissing, Dean was caressing Casey's delicate body, moving one of his hands up and down her back and the other stroking avidly her hair. When Casey broke first their kiss, Dean took his breath and the perfume that emanated from her hair almost drove him crazy. He instantly nuzzled Casey's neck, with her incredible odour surrounding him. Dean pulled Casey to move closer and closer to him, wanting desperately her hands all over him. His body was aching for her electric touch, her intoxicating smell, her marvellous eyes. First, Casey timidly put her hands on Dean's lower back but rapidly clutched his shirt with desire. Each kisses that Dean ardently dropped on Casey's neck, made her sigh with pleasure, making her want more. Dean's lips were playing along with Casey's soft skin, just underneath her ear. As he kissed this particular place, Dean felt Casey's legs quiver, making her breath more rapidly. Dean smiled - he always knew how to find a woman's sweet spot. At the same moment, Casey grabbed fiercely his shoulders, unable to control herself. Feeling Casey's impatience, Dean wanted to play with her a little bit.

He pinned her intensely on the nearest wall and pressed his body against hers. As he held her with one hand, the other hand moved from Casey's shoulder to her hips. His shivering hand finished his course on her perfect little ass, making it press against his groin. Now that he knew Casey was waiting for his next move, he lifted up his head, looking straight in her eyes. The tenderness into them made Dean shudder. He barely knew her but she already was able to make him loose his mind. As she leaned forward to kiss Dean, he moved back, making her sigh of disappointment. Pleased with her reaction, he studied Casey's lips, making the wait last longer. Her pink swollen lips seemed heaven to Dean. He tilted his head towards Casey's, stopping his lips just before reaching hers. As Dean felt the irregular breath of Casey on his face, her tight hands on his back and her breast pressed on his upper body, he was unable to retain any longer his profound urge. Deans lips collided against Casey's, moving rhythmically together, at first nibbling, licking and finally kissing fervently. As Casey opened slightly his mouth, Dean did the same, allowing each other's tongue to play, twist and curl with pleasure.

''Ahh De-Dean.'' moaned Casey, out of breath.

As Casey let out her complain of exhilaration, Dean felt his groin get harder and their breathing heavier and more unsteady. Casey slowly slid her hands down on Dean's belt, trying to get rid of it, unsuccessfully.

''Let me do it'' said Dean, softly, as he unbuckled his jeans.

In the mean while, Casey managed to get off her shirt, letting Dean glance at her gorgeous breast. He rapidly threw his jeans on the side, and jump on Casey, as the powerful lion on his delicate prey, kissing and touching the divine curves of her bosom. Casey was gripping fiercely his derriere, moving her hands, playing with it. At this moment, Dean heard a light moan from Casey, feeling her breathing eagerly, and just wanted to throw her on the bed... but actually did even know where her bedroom was - that was quite clever.

As she had read in Dean's mind, she clutched Dean's back, pulling him against her body, kissing him even more passionately, and made them move towards some unknown place. As they reach a door, she opened it, pushed him in and took away Dean's old rusty shirt. Unwilling to be controlled by the lady, Dean grabbed Casey by the wrists and shoved her carefully on the bed. As he approached, put his hands on Casey's thigh to spread them - and noticed that she still had her jeans on - and lean over to kiss her. Casey was stroking Dean's hair, but more softly. At the time, Dean was sure he had heard a sob from Casey. He could now feel her tears moistening his own cheeks and taste the salty liquid, mixing up with their saliva. Instantly, he stopped the kiss and moved back, alarmed, an hand suddenly tightening Casey's shoulder to reassure her. He looked her in the eyes and saw pain and sadness. Dean's panic grew even more and gently took her head between his two wide hands.

''I am so sorry Dean'' said Casey, weeping.

''Fuck Casey! don't be sorry.'' replied Dean, gazing right throw her damped eyes. ''What's wrong? Tell me please!''

''When you shoved me on the bed...'' started Casey, blubbering.

''Oh my god... Casey, I am such an idiot.'' said Dean, shaking his head.

''It's okay...'' said Casey, before giving a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

At this moment, Dean knew what he had to do. He pulled the sheets and covered up Casey, before climbing in the bed, on the other side. As he cross his arm on Casey's belly and clinch her from behind, he kissed gently her neck.

''Don't leave me, please.'' said Casey, while clutched Dean's hand.

''Not tonight.'' said Dean, aware that he couldn't make promises that he would not respect.


	2. Chapter 2

As the classic rock ringtone resonated in the bedroom, Dean almost fell down of the bed, with surprise. While he was seeking for his cellular and touching around him, blinded by the darkness of the early morning, Dean let out a ''Shit!'' and strongly hoped that Casey would not wake up. He always hated when he had to explain to the girls that they would never meet again, and it felt even worst with Casey, for a strange reason. After endless seconds, he finally reached his phone and collapsed with relief on the bed, as he answered ''What the hell man? It's 5h30 in the morning!'' said Dean, as he looked at the clock flashing the hour in red, next to the bed.

''Another boy had disappeared this morning. Where are you?'' answered Sam.

''On Reagan's Street, near the bar called Lucky. I'll come to pick you up to the motel in a few'' said Dean, for only answer, before hanging up on his brother.

Faint sunbeams were trying to enter in the room through the window curtains and illuminating slightly Casey's face. Dean glance at her. She looked so peaceful; however, he knew that it was only in her sleep because he could feel that she was all broken inside and only dreams could anesthetise her pain. He knew it because he felt like this too. His journey to hell had changed him. Even in his dreams, he could not have the peace that he deserved because the nightmares, about the torture he suffered from and carried on to others, was haunting him. Something inside him did not want him to let her go, but he knew better; nevertheless, he wasn't able to leave Casey's house without kissing her forehead, gently. He bended over Casey's body and leaned on the bed with one of his hand, before removing softly a strand of her hair that was covering a part of her mouth. Dean was forced to refrain himself of kissing lightly her perfect crimson lips. Why did she had this effect on him? She looked like a pure human being. He felt like he had to take care of her, comfort her and protect her from all the evil in this sick world. Instantly, he shook his head with disapproval. He had one rule and only one rule with chicks: Do not let the feelings interfere with the job. It was the only one condition he needed to respect and he did so. He pulled the sheets next to him and got off the bed, before bending forward to reach his jeans and shirt. Standing in the door frame, Dean stared once more time at Casey and sighed. After he left the room, he moved to the living room to get his leather jacket and went outside.

As he started the Impala's motor, he decided that a little bit of Led Zeppelin would be necessary for his trip to the motel. The rain started to pour on the town. The lapping of the water on the Impala's roof and windows mixed with the nostalgic song, creating a beautiful melody of sadness.

_Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave You._  
_I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you. _

Why in hell he was so affected? She was just another chick. Why? Why she had to look in his eyes with such tenderness?

_Baby, baby, I don't wanna leave you,  
I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble.  
Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I believin',  
We really got to ramble._

He got to do his job and that was it. He couldn't live an apple pie life like everyone, period. It was frustrating him that he could not understand why this was so difficult. Each time he had slept with a woman, the goodbyes were never sad or hard. It was just normal for him that after the fun, the work followed and it was all. He knew he was doing the only thing he could have done but everything was telling him to go back there.

_I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do,  
I can hear it callin' me back home!_

_Babe...I'm gonna leave you  
Oh, baby, you know, I've really got to leave you  
Oh I can hear it callin 'me  
I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?_

I know I never never never gonna leave your babe  
But I got to go away from this place,  
I've got to quit you, yeah  
Baby, ooh don't you hear it callin' me?  
Woman, woman, I know, I know

Plenty of images of Casey, sleeping like an angel, were coming through Dean's head; her perfect swollen lips, half-opening from pleasure; her heavenly curves that drove him crazy; her beautiful bluish eyes piercing right through him; the pain in them when he shoved her against the bed. ''Fuck!'' said Dean, unable to make her disappear from his head.

* * *

After Dean entered in the motel room, he slammed with strength the door and moved rapidly towards the bathroom. He turned the faucet and let the water come down the sink, wetting his hands, before passing them in his hair and face.

''Dean?'' asked Sam, a bit worried about his brother's unusual attitude.

''Yeah Sammy?'' said Dean, after a while, leaning on the corners on the sink.

''What's wrong?'' replied Sam, half-opening the bathroom door to see his brother.

''Just a rough night.'' explained Dean, lifting his head up and stretching his back.

''I hope that she was worth it because we have a long day ahead of us.'' said Sam, a grin on his face, while he was moving away from the bathroom.

''She was a real tigress...'' said Dean, trying to joke to hide his discomfort.

''Don't wanna know.'' said Sam's voice, in the background.

''How was your wild night with the librarian?'' asked Dean, mocking his little brother, as he got out of the bathroom.

''I'll tell you what I've found while we drive to the orphanage. Don't forget to dress up yourself.'' said Sam, as he replaced his tie and put on the dark blue jacket of his suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just very inspired for this chapter so i wrote it in like 3 hours. Hope you'll like it because I enjoy writing it. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. And _review_ pleeeease :D**

* * *

''Last night, I've checked in the Orphanage's documents and looked back up to 40 years ago. It has been built in 1970, by a rich man named Wayne Rockwell. He had lost his two parents, in fact, his mother didn't make it through giving him birth. Also, at the age of twenty, his father died and bequeathed to him his fortune, coming from his antiquary's empire in the state of Illinois. To ease his sorrow and suffering from his dad's bereavement, Wayne decided to contact some engineers and architects to help him construct a beautiful orphanage for the children that, like him, were without a family.'' explained Sam, leafing through the pages of notes that he had taken in the library.

''That's so sweet of him... '' started Dean, with irony, while concentrating on the road '' So where's the catch Sammy? ''

''The construction came to an end after three years. Afterwards, they proceeded to the opening ceremony in June 1970. The journalists of Galesburg came in droves, eager to cover this important event, with such a celebrity for this little town. Many asked him why Galesburg but Wayne never answered clearly. Very rapidly, the orphanage catered children in and the rooms were filled, leaving no unused beds. A few days later, the Galesburg weekly newspaper reported the first strike of seven kidnappings. The drama ended within a month. However, the police had never been able to find out who the criminal was.'' continued Sam.

''That's uncanny.'' said Dean with sarcasm, expressing his long lasting prejudice against the police deficiency.

''Anyhow, I didn't find anything interesting about the orphanage after these events.'' said Sam, finally looking away from the pages placed on his knees.

''And of course, you'll announce me that M. Rockwell had died a few years ago'' said Dean.

''Yeah, but he had two children. His elder is his son, named Lucas Rockwell. He's living in California now; however, his daughter, Amber Rockwell, still owns the orphanage and lives there.''

''Okay, we'll go ask some questions to Amber and the kids, before looking around for anything unusual.'' said Dean, setting the plan.

''Dean, are you sure you're okay?'' asked Sam, after a few seconds of interrogative silence.

''Yeah?'' replied Dean, lifting one of his brows with confusion.

''You didn't even ask if Amber was cute. Something's wrong.'' explained Sam, half-amused and half-worried.

''Ah! Shut up, Sam.'' said Dean, as he starred at the road intensely, frowning slightly.

**

* * *

**

It was midday and the sun was at its zenith. The burning sunbeams were making Dean sweat under his blue suit. As they walked across the orphanage front yard, Sam tried to pulled away the collar of his shirt from his faintly sticky skin. ''I'm sure it's almost 100F here. We're gonna fry like little chickens in their Sunday clothes.'' said Dean, quickening his pace, to reach the orphanage entry more rapidly. The brothers tried to appear composed as they walked all the way down the paved path towards the house, but Dean seemed to have some difficulties keeping it together. As Dean was busy cursing at the weather, Sam notice how beautiful the orphanage seemed from the exterior. A real floral paradise was growing at the base of it, creating an ocean of bright colors. The front facade was adorned with old grey bricks and the balcony at the third floor was supported by four magnificent columns inspired from Greek architecture. It seemed to Sam as an oasis of peace right in the middle of nowhere. As they finally got to the front door, Dean knocked impatiently, still grumbling. Just before the door opened, Sam nudge Dean, to remind him to put himself in his FBI alter ego instead of his grumpy attitude. At the great surprise of Dean and Sam, it was a very young boy that appeared in the gap of the door. ''Hello you, is Miss Amber there?'' asked Sam, after squatting down to the kid's level. For only answer, the little boy shook affirmatively his head before disappearing from the entrance. Sam stood up straight again and look at Dean, perplexed. As they questioned themselves on what to do next, a red-headed woman appeared at the place where the child was standing few seconds ago. Even if she was in her late twenties, she seemed really exhausted, by the dark circles under her deep green eyes. Nonetheless, she greeted the two men with a large smile.

''Sorry for Albert, he knows the children aren't supposed to open to strangers.'' excused the woman, taking a quick look behind her back.

''Are you Amber Rockwell?'' asked Dean, taking his ''on-duty'' serious voice.

''Who am I speaking to?'' said the woman.

''I'm Agent Paige and he's Agent Hendrix.'' answered Dean, while the boys were showing their FBI badges rapidly.

''That's uncommon. You're quite an unusual team of feds with your last names representing the two best guitar players of all time...'' said the woman, half-grinning and half-questioning.

''I would have to ask you to show some respect towards the authority, Miss.'' replied Dean, abruptly sullen, hoping to be good at hiding his anxiousness.

''So, are we speaking to Amber Rockwell?'' asked Sam.

''No, I'm Olivia Bowen. I'm Miss Rockwell's assistant.'' answered Olivia. ''I'll go announce your visit. Please, come in and take a seat till she comes down.''

''Thank you Miss Bowen.'' replied Sam, very kindly.

When the boys entered in the orphanage hall, they could feel that the place was very old. There were ancient paintings, sculptures and furniture everywhere. Also, the subdued lightening in the hallway mixed with the wooden walls were creating an antique felling. The boys didn't expect nothing less than this from an Antiquary's generation inheritance. Dean almost felt bad to sit on the venetian chairs, while they were waiting for Olivia and Amber to come back. When the boys saw the two women coming down the stairs, they got the feeling that Amber would be rather... unpleasant. She was wearing a tight dress but with a classic cut. The creamy white of the clothe was matching with her pearl earrings and necklace. Dean could clearly hear the clicks of Amber's high heels on the steps, echoing in the vast opened arena. As she came nearer, Sam noticed her blond hair fastened in a bun and the delicate make up on her eyes. For more politeness, Sam and Dean stood up and greeted Amber with a nod.

''Good morning Miss Rockwell'' said Sam.

''Olivia, are they the FBI agents?'' said Amber, uncertain.

''Yes, Agent Paige and Agent Hendrix'' explained Olivia, a slight grin on the corner of her mouth.

''Could we talk to you in private, Miss Rockwell. We are here to ask some questions about the children's disappearances, if you don't mind.'' said Dean, after showing his badge to the sceptical woman.

''Follow me, we'll talk in my office, upstairs.'' replied Amber, with a haughty voice.

Comfortably installed in the old venetian style sofa, Dean and Sam were fixing their attention on Amber, as she sat behind his wide desk.

''So, what can I do for you?'' asked Amber, after she had crossed her legs and joined her hands together, lightly annoyed.

''For the first questions, we just need you to confirm the facts. In the past month, there has been four disappearances involving the kids of Angel's Arm Orphanage, if we include the child that has been abducted yesterday.'' started Sam, as he got out a notebook from his front pocket.

''Yes.'' answered Amber, pursing her lips, because she didn't like that these events were tarnishing the orphanage image.

''The names of the first three kids were Joshua, Caleb and Chloe, all aged of seven years old. How was named the last one?'' asked Sam, pressing the point of his pen on the blank sheet of paper.

''We called him Elijah. He was 12 years old'' said Amber, soberly, as she watched Sam writing down the name.

''Was he acting weirdly for the past days? Do you recall him mentioning that he saw some things?'' asked Dean.

''Kids are kids, Agent Paige. They always pretend to see things. Anyway, I don't understand how this can help me make the town forget about these incidents...''replied Amber, impatient, before realising what she just had said '' I... sorry, I meant help us to find the children. It's just that I wouldn't want Galesburg population to think that I cannot take care of the orphans. Angel's Arm is a very well-known respected orphanage since my father made it build forty years ago.''

''We understand Miss Rockwell. Would that be possible to talk with some of the children?'' asked Sam, using his comprehensive glance to convince Amber.

''They are still traumatised by Elijah loss; hence, I'm not sure it's a very good idea.'' replied Amber, as she got on her feet.

'' We_ insist_. It would be very important to us to recollect the children testimonies'' said Dean, insisting strongly because he knew that the kids definitely saw what took away the four children.

''Follow me, they are actually eating dinner in the cafeteria.'' finally said Amber, concerned.

* * *

''I saw it! I saw it! '' said a little girl, shaking the bottom of Dean's pants.

''How did it look like?'' asked Sam, crouching himself to talk to the kid and looking him with an intense glance.

''It had long claws with blue feathers on its back. It also had sharpened teeth that could devoured almost anything. Oh! Oh! It was riding a black pony as well.'' answered the little girl, making Sam sigh.

He gave a fake smile to the little girl before shaking slowly her hair and standing up again. He threw a discouraged glance at Dean.

''I could do a pick-a-boo to this little girl and she would invent that I was the ghost of a princess wearing a tutu and waving a magic wand to kill her.'' said Sam to Dean, after passing a hand on his face.

''I could not blame her... your girly appearance can easily deceive the more wisest of us.'' said Dean, a huge grin on his face.

''Excuse me, Mister?'' said a boy's voice behind Dean's back.

''Yes. What's your name?'' replied Dean, as he was looking at a boy around the age of twelve.

''I'm Aaron. Don't listen to Suzy, she's always making things up to make herself important.'' explained the boy, talking about the little girl with the vast imagination.

''We actually have notice it.'' said Dean.

''I saw what took my friend away.'' affirmed Aaron, gravely.

''Are you talking about Elijah?'' asked Dean, suddenly interested.

''It might sound crazy what I have to tell you'' said Aaron, unsure.

''We are used to crazy, don't worry about that. Just tell us what you saw.'' replied Sam, reassuring.

'' It came for Elijah last night. It was very tall and I heard it... laugh. It was really creepy. And after, I heard a strange sound... a little bit like a stomach growling. I'm... I'm sorry but I can't tell you much more. I was so scared that I hid under my sheets.'' explained Aaron, a bit shaky, with a glance of fear in his eyes.

'' Did something happened after it took your friend away. Something unusual?'' asked Sam, as he put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

''No... oh wait! Yes. Maybe five minutes after it came in our room, Miss Bowen came to see me.'' started Aaron.

''Olivia?'' asked Dean, frowning of perplexity.

''Yes. I thought I had become crazy but she said that everything would be alright and that I had to tell nobody about what I saw.'' finished Aaron, looking behind his shoulder is Olivia wasn't there.

''Thank you, Aaron. We'll find Elijah, we promise.'' said Sam, before looking in Dean's eyes with seriousness.

''I think we'll have to ask some questions to Olivia'' said Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

After Amber was out of their sight, Dean and Sam started searching for Olivia in the cafeteria, but she couldn't be found anywhere. As Sam saw the little Albert passing next to them, he gently put a hand on him and crouched. Instantly, and for the great surprise of Sam, the little boy started to shout and waggle his arms to get away from Sam's light grip. Sam moved back from Albert, as a response to the child's reaction. The kid fell on the floor and huddled up against himself, trembling and screaming. Alarmed, Sam looked up to his brother, also clueless. He bended over the kid and tried to immobilize him, because he would certainly get hurt. In result, the angry boy started to kick and punch Sam in the legs and torso.

''Man, what did you DO to this kiddo?'' questioned Dean, squinting.

''Nothing, nothing!'' said Sam, panicking, as he saw the kids gathering around them.

''Dude, DO something! The kid's going ape shit!'' said Dean, anxious, as he looked up to see the lady cooks coming over here.

''Everything I do is worsening things up!'' answered Sam, as he stood up and move way back from Albert, who was still having a fit on the floor.

One lady, with a blue apron, pierced the circle of kids, as she sent her female colleague to bring rapidly Olivia in the cafeteria. She glanced at the two Winchester with a strong disapproval look. ''Albert, it's me, Mary. Everything's going to be alright.'' said the woman, as she put a comforting hand on Albert's forehead. Instantly, the boy calmed down and stayed still on the floor, silent. As Dean saw Olivia coming into the cafeteria door and running towards them, Mary took Albert in her arms and brought him in an unknown place. After Olivia told to the other kids, who assisted the scene, that there was nothing to see anymore, she walked towards Dean and Sam, pissed off at them.

''I'll have to ask you to leave Angel's Arms now, gentlemen.'' said firmly Olivia, visibly worried about Albert.

''It wasn't our intention to make the boy freak out, Miss Bowen. We just wanted to ask him if he knew where you were. We are very sorry about this incident and hope that the orphanage will accept our sincere - '' started Dean, but didn't even had the chance to finish his sentence that Olivia interrupted him with vigour.

''Albert has autism, so whenever someone he doesn't know touches him he freaks out. Anyway, that's not very professional from FBI agents to get information from a kid when there's some adults, perfectly able to answer some simple questions, in the same room.'' said Olivia, strongly questioning the boys' IQ.

''We just wanted to ask you some simple questions, Miss Bowen. For how long have you been working in Angel's Arms?'' asked Sam, while his brother, flabbergasted by Olivia's words, wasn't able to speak.

''Approximately one month.'' answered Olivia, still pissed but pleased by Dean's reaction.

''One month, huh?'' said Dean, after he regained consciousness.

''Do I look like I could kidnap the kids that I've learned to love and take care of?'' said Olivia, rolling her eyes with exasperation.

''We do not know who you are, Miss Bowen. We are only doing our job.'' said Sam.

''...And sucking at it'' whispered Olivia to herself.

''Did Albert always responded so robustly in these kind of situations?'' asked Sam, ignoring what she just had said.

''It had worsened after Caleb's disappearance. Caleb is his twin brother, and before you ask about it: he does not suffer from any kind of autism. For the past three weeks, Albert has been blabbering odd things and screaming at any little sound.'' explained Olivia.

''Do you think we could go take a look around Elijah's room?'' asked Sam, politely.

''I think you could go take a walk to your car, gentlemen. We did answer to all your questions and it's now time for you to go'' said calmly Olivia, but still resolutely.

''We could arrest you for refusing to cooperate with FBI agents, Miss Bowen.'' said Dean, with authority.

''I know you can do a lot of things while you're waving your fake badge, _sweetie_. I was kind enough to let you ask your questions but with Albert's incident, I can't let you fuck around any longer. I don't know who you are but if you don't want me to call the _REAL_ police, I suggest you two take your shady sweet asses out of this orphanage.'' said Olivia, right to the point.

''But...'' said Dean, speechless.

''Just go, now.'' replied Olivia, showing the way to the entry door with her hand.

Back in the car, Dean undid his tie and passed a hand on his forehead, to wipe away the sweat from it. After Sam slammed the front door, he grumbled some words and took off the jacket of his suit before throwing it on the back seat.

''What the hell man? How did she discover it?'' said Dean, clueless, as he started the engine.

'' Maybe it's because of your boundless obsession with classic rock guitarists?'' replied Sam, revealing the obvious.

''Or maybe it's your raping-scene with the boy that made her doubt about our professionalism. '' said Dean, on the defensive, as he drove the impala away from the orphanage.

''What do we do now?'' asked Sam, frowning.

'' We go in the motel room and cry about our failure.'' mocked Dean.

''Funny Dean'' replied Sam, rolling his eyes.

''We'll come back at night. You'll take a look in Elijah's room and I'll go around the orphanage.'' said Dean, as a light grin appeared on his face.

''Why are you smiling?'' asked Sam, frowning about Dean's enthusiasm.

''I'm not smiling'' said Dean, suddenly serious.

''Yeah, you were. Why?'' asked Sam, insistent.

''If you stumble on Olivia tonight, It should be interesting to see her kicking your princess ass. '' explained Dean, with a smirk, before he ducked Sam's harmless punch.

* * *

It was nearly dawn and the weather had become a real nightmare for the boys. The hot sunny day had had to inevitably end up into a bombing thunder and an endless raining. The wind had risen up, currently making the tree branches swirl and crack noisily, and the rain was pouring intensely on Galesburg, flooding the streets. As Dean and Sam were waiting patiently in the Impala, smartly hidden in the edge of the wooded yard next to the orphanage, the boys could hear the hammering of the rain on the car's hood and the booms of the thunder shattering the dark sky. An almost absolute silent prevailed in the Impala, except for Sam's regular and deep breathing. As Dean glanced at his baby brother, safe in the arms of Morpheus, for the first time he let himself think about Casey. As his memories resurfaced in his head, Dean closed his eyes and let out an roughly inaudible sigh. Of course, the image of her heavenly hips, swollen raspberry lips and long wavy silky hair came through his mind. Nonetheless, as he remembered her striking bluish eyes, he almost melted in his seat, forcing him to swallow. Just the thought of her eyes staring steadily into his, feeling her pureness, her innocence, made him slightly shiver. At this moment, he knew he would have to see her again, even though it was stupid... very stupid and useless. However, Dean felt a little bit better after he had taken this decision. Something was beautifully off about Casey and he had to discover it.

At this moment, Sam grumbled something in his sleep about how he could easily overpower Olivia if the two of them got into a fight, and in the same time made Dean smile. Dean would never grow tired of picking on his baby brother, because in his own way, that was Dean's approach to avoid the chick-flick moments and at the same time showing some brotherly love to Sam. He was his baby brother and he needed to take care of him on the behalf of everything. Since he had been old enough to hold a gun - approximately at seven years old - he always had the responsibility to look up for Sammy. If his brother knew all he had done and sacrificed for him, to keep him safe, he wouldn't believe it. For Dean, it had become a second nature and almost everything he did in his life turned around Sam. Even when his baby brother had left for Stanford, abandoning Dean to his bitter life of hunter, he had been still sick to his stomach just at the thought that something might happen to him. As Sam wasn't having any contacts with Dean and their Father, Dean pathetically learn to extend his life to another level. He learned to live without the constant need to look out for his brother. He learned to love killing monsters and sending back to hell the evil that was slowly destroying the humanity. For sure, in his teenage years, he loved to waste some sons of bitches but as the time past, the pressure that was implied with the jobs was more difficult to bare. Sam's departure had had revived Dean's passion, leading him into an infernal spiral of violence and unhealthy desires. Since then, he has had two goals in his life: Protect Sammy at any costs and kill as much as monsters and demons as he could.

Dean sighed of discouragement because usually he didn't let his mind follow this line of thoughts. He preferred stopping himself before thinking about how he felt about his life. Dean would have kissed Sam's forehead with a protective and brotherly glance in the eyes, as he used to do when Sam was a kid, but now that they were grown-ups, Dean just looked at Sam and whispered: ''Sleep tight, kiddo and don't worry, I'll always be there to keep you safe.'' After this touchy moment, Dean felt slightly uncomfortable because it was very uncommon for him to let his emotions carried away. As he made his seat bend backwards, he closed his eyes and decided to take a little nap before the two of them go sneaking in the orphanage.

As Dean woke up abruptly, after quite a disturbing and unpleasant dream, he turned away to wake up Sam, but founded an empty seat instead of his brother's gigantic body. Alarmed, he tried to think straight. There was two possibilities: first option was that Sam had gone in the orphanage without with and the second option was that he had been abducted. Personally, Dean preferred by a mile the first option, even though he would be pissed off at Sam for not waking him up. Dean didn't want to take any chances and got off of the car. Mother Nature was still dropping his madness on the town by pouring boundless flood of water. As Dean readjusted his leather jacket on his shoulders, he tilted his head down and moved as fast as he can. Everything seemed to go wrong for Dean because he couldn't see much in front of him, due to the wall of rain blocking his vision, and he couldn't shout - for now - because it would be a surefire way to wake up everyone in the orphanage. Drops of water were running down from his hair to the end of his jaw, soaking his eyelids, as Dean started to tremble à little bit from the cold of the weather. To see more further, he put a hand on his forehead to prevent the water to come down in his eyes. As he pierced out of the forest, all he was able to see was, rain, grass and the big front wall of the orphanage. He did take a look around the orphanage and called Sam, but nothing. The panic started to grew inside of him, when he realised that he was acting really stupidly. He watched his steps as he ran across the yard to reach the Impala. He rapidly got his cellular out and dialled Sam's cellular numbers. ''Answer Sam. Answer to the freaking phone, Sammy!'' said Dean, to himself, as the wait became unbearable.

Dean was feeling his stress and despair arising in his stomach and rising through his throat, making the breathing difficult. After a few seconds of panic, Dean recovered his mind and became the hunter he always had been. Minded and fearless, he went to the Impala's trunk and took whatever he could thought of being helpful in this critical situation. He didn't know what he was fighting against but he was sure that a silver knife, a rifle, with silver and salt bullets, and a wooden stake would be the best he could bring. At the same moment as he shut down the trunk and locked it, he saw front the corner of the eye a shadow running into the forest about fifty metres from him. Automatically, he followed his instincts and decided to ran towards the direction that the shadow took. The thunder felt like if it was exploding directly into Dean's ears, making his heart beat even faster as it was before from the rush and the anxiety. As he entered in the forest, everything seemed to blur and all Dean could see was the brown of the tree trunks and roots that had established themselves into the ground. Even if he wasn't seeing the shadow anymore, he could hear the sound of its quick steps way in front of him. As his great surprise, after five minutes of insane running, an old wooden barn was standing in front of him. There was a fainted light inside of it and Dean knew that his brother was there. He felt the pain of anxiety rushing into his veins and ran towards it with determination and hope to find his brother unharmed. As he opened the big slide door of the barn, he couldn't believe what he saw. Flabbergasted, he just stood there because his muscles couldn't let him move.

In the middle of the barn there was a cauldron lifted with metal bars over a big fire. The water was boiling into it and a wonderful smell of spices and chicken came to Dean's nose. Next to this improvised kitchen was Sam, tied down to one of the columns made of wood. Unconscious, he didn't noticed that something was bending over him with a sharpened knife. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. As stepped out of his trance, Dean ran towards Sam and violently grab the thing's wrist. As he made it face him, his jaw dropped and the only thing he said was a surprised ''Olivia!''. He shoved her on the floor with anger before turning towards Sam, to verify if he was okay. After few seconds, he faced Olivia, with his guns pointed at her. Dean wasn't able to found appropriate words so he just hit her head hard with the end of his riffle, making her fall into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**You all think Olivia is the mean one... but what if you were wrong? **

**But what if i'm just teasing you and manipulate you all to think that she ISN'T the evil one?**

**Is Sam okay?**

**What is monster?**

**All these questions will me answered in this chapter.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it because I enjoy writting it and playing with my friend's emotions. **

**love, Suki xxx**

* * *

Dean slightly crouched to grab Olivia's wrist, after kicking away her knife that had fallen next to her as she had been shoved on the ground. Dean dragged her on the rocky floor, didn't caring much about hurting the bitch that had been threatening his baby brother few minutes ago. He pushed her up against one of the numerous columns in the barn and looked around for rope. After he had found some next to Sam, he tied her hands around the wooden pillar as tight as he could make it. As Dean stood up straight, he passed rapidly one of his hands in his wet hair and took out of pocket his silver knife. Now that the girl couldn't move, Dean cut through the ropes that kept Sam fixed to the column. Still worried, Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and shook him gently at first but desperately in the final. Sam didn't response to it, so he had to slap him in the face, but again, no reaction. As the anxiety grew on him, he went over Olivia, to wake her up. After he had slapped her, Olivia wide-opened her eyes and shouted a ''Fuck!'' before moving her jaw on the sides with great pain. She stared at Dean, on the edge of bursting into an uncontrollable anger. Her long straight hair was gently moving back en forth, as she tried to undo her straps. When she realised that she couldn't escape, she let out an irritated sigh and tilted her head backwards on the pillar.

''Geez, You two are more stupid than I thought.'' said Olivia, exasperated.

''You might think we're the stupids here, but as I can see you're still the tied up bitch.'' said Dean, before bending over Olivia, with a dark look in his eyes. ''Now, you're going to tell me exactly what your psychopath cooking ass did to my brother.''

''You don't have any idea of what you've just stepped in.'' said Olivia, defying Dean's glance.

''You neither.'' replied Dean, making his voice even more threatening.

''Don't assume I'm just a assistant. I'm much more than that'' said Olivia, talking to Dean like if he was seven.

''Don't worry darling, I know but I'm just trying to figure out what you are, so I can decide how I'll send you right back to hell.'' said Dean, hatefully, before slapping her again.

''Darling, you don't have any clue of what hell is.'' replied Olivia, pissed off.

''I've been there.'' said Dean, curtly.

''Oh really?'' said Olivia, cocky.

''You don't know who I am... You should be afraid. What did you do to my brother?'' Asked Dean, becoming more impatient and angry about this useless masquerade.

''I was about to cut the rope you airhead not cut him into cubes!'' explained Olivia, rolling her eyes, exasperated.

''Yeah, I'm sure...Tell me the truth now'' mocked Dean, before grabbing the girl's hair.

''Oh Jesus, I used to call myself a hunter, pffft don't know if I still can after I acted like a lousy amateur being tied down by a random guy. '' whispered Olivia to herself, closing her eyes from light pain.

''huh...'' replied Dean, uncertain now.

''You won't be able to kill the thing that is coming back soon and avoid you and your brother from been killed. That is a wise but evil thing out there and it's no human, I can assure you. Yes, supernatural do exist. If you got enough unlucky - and I'm sure you could -, a vampire could decide to drink all your blood just for his own entertainment. Demons are real and can be huge pain in the ass when they want... and they want it very often. Finally, monsters DO crawl in the dark...I know it's a lot to consider and even though I had been calling you stupid, I still hope that you understand something wrong is happening around the Orphanage and that I'm the only one to fully understand what's all about and how to kill it. If you don't set me free, the three of us will get _eaten_.'' said Olivia, an insistent and convincing look in her eyes.

''...hum'' said Dean, taking his hands off her and still trying to figure out if she was lying but all he seemed to see in her glance was sincerity and persistence.

''Fuck man! We don't have any time for this, it's coming back, so hurry up!'' said Olivia, looking right into Dean's eyes with a firm glance.

After he quickly decided to follow his instincts, he cut the rope around Olivia's wrists and reach out for her. As she was on her feet again, she threw a violent punch on Dean's face for his unpleasant behaviour.

''That's for being an ass.'' said Olivia, before subtly rubbing his fist, while Dean moved towards his brother. ''We should go NOW and come back when your brother will be better and I'll be prepared.''

''But...'' started Dean, as he tried to lift up his brother with severe difficulties.

''You over talk you know!'' said Olivia, sending a clear message to Dean to shut up and move quickly, as she came next to him to help transport Sam.

* * *

The rain had stopped and the crazy wind had calmed down. After a very painful walk all the way down the Impala, carrying Sam through the woods, Dean opened the back seat door while cursing about Sam's weight. He roughly made Sam lay down on the seat before closing the door. He had checked his brother's pulse and everything was alright, taking Dean's anxiety down. He had one thing only to check before letting Olivia get in the car. Dean pointed his rifle right on Olivia's head, making her jump of surprise.

''What the fuck?'' said Olivia, on the defensive.

''I just have to check something with an old friend.'' explained Dean, as he got out his cell with his empty hand.

''Finally, you're not so stupid.'' said Olivia, shrugging.

''Hey Bobby?'' said Dean, after he had dial Bobby's phone number.

_''Hey kiddo. You' all right?''_ asked Bobby, slightly worried because it was never good when the Winchester were calling him.

''Does Olivia Bowen sounds familiar to you? I kind of have her on my hands and don't know what to do with her. She calls herself a hunter but I'm just trying to see if she ain't a scam.'' said Dean, still having the gun on Olivia.

_''Bowen...''_ said Bobby, as his voice became lifeless.

''Bobby, are you okay?'' said Dean, as he glanced at Olivia, again suspicious.

_''Yes...yes, that sounds familiar... hey kiddo, I've got to go...''_ replied Bobby, before hanging up, leaving Dean clueless.

''Go in the car.'' said Dean to Olivia, with authority, as he took his gun down.

After Dean opened the front seat door and got in the car, he saw a suspicious Olivia taking the seat next to him. After a few seconds of awkwardness, she cleared her voice :

''Chevy Impala '67 right? Nice baby.'' said Olivia, also out of breath.

''Huh... yeah, thanks'' said Dean, surprised by Olivia's knowledge of cars.

''Sorry for being such a bitch but we really had to get away from the barn.'' explained Olivia.

''I'm Dean Winchester.'' said Dean, uncomfortable

''Winchester... that name sound familiar.'' replied Olivia, before taking a quick look on Sam.

''Were in the same business. We just had a... slight misunderstanding but when it concerns my brother, I always rush headlong into the fray...'' said Dean, before coughing to make the uneasiness of this situation go away.

''Thanks for the concealed apology, especially from a hunter, this is quite rare. I think we could let go of the touchy moment.'' replied Olivia, a little uncomfortable. ''Usually, at this time I would tell you to fuck off because I work solo but I'm in your car - that would be rude - and a little help for this case wouldn't be unappreciated.''

''So what do we have on our hands?'' asked Dean, serious.

''An ogre, maybe two'' explained Olivia.

''An ogre.. like in the kids' stories?'' said Dean, rising an eyebrow from surprise.

''Not exactly like in the stories... They can make themselves appear in a more human facade but ogres, in their base form, are very tall, nasty and dirty. Also, you do not want them to smile at you. In the writings, they always been portrayed by preferring young flesh. I just don't know why where, why now.'' explained Olivia.

As she finished her last sentence, Sam wide-opened his eyes before letting out a shout. He unconsciously threw his entire body forwards up against the front seats, making Dean's heart jump out of his breast. Instantly, he turned himself and grabbed Sam's shoulder. His brother was breathing heavily and seemed panicked. Olivia quickly got out of the car and opened the back seat door, before introducing herself next to Sam. She grabbed Sam's head between her two hands and made him look right through his eyes.

''Relax, sweetie' '' said softly Olivia, to calm down the youngest brother.

''Olivia?'' asked Sam, strangely half-comforted by her touch.

''What happened Sammy?'' asked Dean, as he stared anxiously at his brother.

''I... I don't know.'' answered Sam, as he brought his left hand to his stomach, a painful look in his eyes. ''What the -''

Sam lifted his shirt up slowly before revealing a bit mark just on his right hip. A brown liquid started to pour out of it, making Dean and Olivia turn white with fear.

''Fuck! That hurts!'' shouted Sam, as he doubled up.

''It's a sort of venom I think!'' said Olivia, as she started to panic.

''Is it a good thing that it's going OUT of Sam's body?'' asked Dean to Olivia, as he looked at the liquid going down on Sam's jeans.

''Aaaargh!'' yelled Sam, as he screw up his eyes.

''I really don't know! Sam, what happened?'' asked Olivia, very insistent.

''The last thing I remember is a wide black shadow and the pain of teeth getting into my flesh. After, I was plunged into full darkness. I tried to scream but nothing happened... it was horrible like feeling Dean...'' tried to tell Sam, while shivers of pain went through all his body.

''Don't move, Sammy. We'll find out what to do!'' said Dean, his voice breaking with concern. ''Do ogres bit usually?''

''I don't know... Oh wait, yes! I remember something. I've read in some books that they do bite their victims to make them stay still while they take them away. It says that the anxiety from the victims make them taste bad; therefore, the ogres want to preserve their good meals intact...'' explained Olivia.

''But why the venom is getting OUT of him?'' asked Dean, confused and worried.

''I think it's because its effect on Sam's body is done and it can't stay inside of him much longer.'' explained Olivia, as she made Sam lay of his back. ''Breath Sam, the pain will go away in a while!''

''Ogres... I don't understand...'' started Sam, between two groans.

''Stop talking, you stupid.'' said Dean, staring intensely at his brother.

After a few minutes, all the liquid poured out from Sam's bite mark, and he was able breath easily again. At this moment, Dean allowed himself to calm down a little bit.

''Why would it take Sam away. He isn't a kid anymore so he would be a bad choice of meat for an ogre's meal.'' asked Dean to Olivia.

''My presumption is that it wanted the two of us to meet in this barn... but I have any freaking idea of why...'' replied Olivia, frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

They were back in the motel room for the night, to let Sam recover from the biting and the unconsciousness. Dean helped Sam to bend forward to lay on one of the twin beds, as Olivia closed the door behind her. Sam let out a low grunt before slightly huddling up against himself and closing his eyes from exhaustion. After Dean turned the lights off to let Sam sleep a bit, he went to the mini-fridge and got two beers out of it. As he came back, Olivia had taken a seat near the window and was looking through it, to keep an eye on the exterior. The flimsy light coming from the outside was illuminating Olivia. Her long strait hair was going down under her breast, creating a cascade of fire on her body. The dark redness of her hair was complimenting the few little freckles on her nose and cheeks and accentuating the green from her eyes. Even if she knew it surely wasn't her everyday-hunter outfit, the light white blouse, with small flowers on it, and the gray trousers were not matching Olivia fiery personality, even though they were all torn from the earlier fight. He noticed that she seemed to have something on her mind.

''Want a beer?'' asked Dean, as he sat in front of her, offering her one of the two beers.

''Yeah, thanks.'' replied Olivia, while she reached for the bottle, still a little bit spaced-out.

''So why we don't have to worry about the ogres taking a stroll tonight in the orphanage and making a children-noodle soup out of them?'' asked Dean, before bringing his beer to his lips.

''They only take one meal per week and they've already got Elijah last night. They won't be eating till next week.'' explained Olivia.

''Perhaps, but I'm not sure I want to take the risk of waiting a whole week. If Sam wasn't that used up, I would've gone after them tonight and killed these sons of bitches.'' said Dean, looking over his shoulder to check on his brother.

''... He'll be fine.'' said Olivia, with calming glance as she looked Dean in the eyes.

''I know.'' replied Dean, finishing his beer in one sip. ''By the way, how do you know it's ogres. Have you seen them?''

''I had a few theories in the beginning and was trying to dug something up while working into the orphanage but each week I couldn't do anything to stop the thing that was kidnapping the children. Nobody had seen it, except Albert but he would not talk about it or would scream just at the thought of it. Last night, when Aaron saw his friend taken by the thing, I asked him if he saw what it looked like. He told me that it was tall. He added that he heard it laugh and his stomach growl. At this moment, I knew I was dealing with an ogre. It's not the first time, so I recognized the pattern of the ''kid-of-the-week'' and the ''tall-hungry'' monster. I was going to wait till they get the next kid. I would have followed them into their den and killed them. But you showed up. In the time you had shown me your badges I knew it was a scam. I didn't know why you were here but thought I had more important stuff to care instead of sending you boys back where you came from. After Albert's reaction to Sam, I wasn't in the mood to let you fool around much longer. I didn't want to be distracted from the job I had to do.'' explained Olivia.

''But Sam got abducted and even though you've been caught by surprise you've decided to follow the ogre into the woods'' continued Dean, as he assumed the rest of the story. ''I had seen something - you, but I didn't know - running in front of me, so I decided to follow it. When I saw you over my brother, with a knife, I went berserk.''

''I've noticed.'' said Olivia, rubbing gently his wrist.

''Sorry for that, but the logic was that my brother, who had been abducted, was tied down and you seemed threatening him with a knife.'' explained Dean.

''I can't blame you for that. The odds were that I was the monster.'' said Olivia, waving a hand to let know Dean, it wasn't a big deal. ''Nonetheless, all your weapons would have been harmless to the ogre if we had had to fight him back there.''

''How come?'' asked Dean, surprised.

''I've learn it the hard way and almost got killed when I first got into a fight with one of their kind, back in Indiana, four years ago.'' said Olivia, closing her eyes for a brief moment. ''I would be dead if it wasn't for the coincidence that saved my life.''

''What happened?'' asked Dean.

''The lead had sent me into a suburban house. It seemed normal at first but you never assume anything before going into the basement.'' started Olivia, as Dean agreed with a smile. ''I discovered a secret room and there was a girl's unconscious body on a bed. I tried to wake her up by shaking her but nothing happened. I heard noises coming from the first floor and I had to make my brain work faster. As I was about to take her in my arm to hind her, I noticed that there was something on the little girl's skin right underneath her bellybutton. It was a bit mark. I didn't want to touch it with my hands so I gently put down my knife of the wound. Instantly, a brown liquid came out of it and soiled the knife. Surprised, I took it off from the kid's body. It was too late when I turned around. I saw a man, standing in the doorframe, changing form. It changed into a very tall and wide thing. His face become dark and all I could stared at was the hugeness of his mouth, full of sharpened teeth. I rapidly tried to stab it with my knife but it stopped me and made me fly to the other side of the room. I was in a blaze for few seconds and regain my senses just in time to duck the ogre's attack. He was about to bite me, but I grab my silver knife, that was attached to my right calve, and stabbed it right into his heart. It stopped it for few seconds but grabbed me by the neck. I tried to reach for my gun that had fallen on the ground but it was too far away. I kicked it in the stomach before swooping down on the floor. I grabbed my gun and shoot the thing, but again nothing. I was really panicking at this moment and thought I would die in this stinky basement. As a last attempt to keep me alive for few more seconds, I gripped the knife with the brown liquid on it, and swung my arm to knife the ogre right into his head. His eyes widened and he fell on the floor, convulsing. I was looking at the monster, as it was screaming and shaking from an unknown pain. Few minutes later, the ogre was dead.''

''Its own venom killed it?'' said Dean, frowning.

''At first I wasn't sure but when I approach carefully, I saw the brown liquid pouring from his mouth and burning his skin the way down. I've concluded that ogre can inject venom but are never in contact with it. If we inject it in their system, it reacts very badly and killed them.'' explained Olivia.

''What are we gonna do? We don't have any of its venom...'' started Dean, as he saw Olivia reaching into the pocket of her jacket.

''I've recollected it when the liquid was pouring out of Sam's body.'' said Olivia, showing him a hermetic bottle filled with a brown substance.

''That's gross.'' said Dean, watching the liquid with disgust.

''Pussy.'' said Olivia, grinning.

''Carrottop.'' replied Dean, before winking at her.

''Do we go after it tomorrow?'' asked Olivia, becoming serious again.

''If Sammy's okay.'' said Dean, looking again at his baby brother.

''He will be, Dean. Trust me.'' said Olivia, weirdly convincing Dean with her gaze.

* * *

''Good morning, princess!'' said Dean, as he saw Sam sitting up against the bedhead.

''What time is it? I feel like I slept for like an entire day.'' said Sam, passing a hand in his hair, a little confused.

''Actually, you slept for twenty hours, sleeping beauty. You've waken up just in time to join us as we're going to kill the big evil dragon.'' joked Olivia, with a grin, as she was placing things into her duffle bag.

''I think you've spent too much time with Dean, Olivia.'' said Sam, as he stood up.

''Hurry up and get prepared Sammy.'' said Dean, as he crossed the room rapidly to get his gun.

''Were are...? How do we...? Why...?'' started Sam, still confused by all the unanswered questions.

''We'll explain you in the car, on the way there.'' said Olivia, tossing her duffle bag on her shoulder.

Sam put on his shoes and grabbed his stuff in a time record. He turned off the lights and shut the door behind him, before heading in direction of the parking lot, where Olivia and Dean were waiting in the car. He was a little nervous, at the thought of the darkness and the hurt that he felt from the liquid pouring out of him. Before entering in the car, he passed a hand on his injury, while closing his eyes.


End file.
